That One Time Regulus Had Fun At A Pureblood Party
by bisous pour toi
Summary: It's a well-known fact that the 'children' attending parties hosted in order that their attendees elevate their social status do not have a good time. However, when Regulus is approached by his brother Sirius, he finds out that having fun at one of these events is actually possible, if you have the right company...Sirius/Regulus, slash, smut. Written for yeaka on highstakes ww.


_A/N: Written as a prize for yeaka on highstakes_ww. Also, I'd like you to forget the fact of the age differences between the Black sisters and Sirius and Regulus. I wrote this before I realised, and I'm sure you can forget it easily. *Casts obliviate on you*_

(O)

The Malfoys liked throwing parties for their entire extended family, and did it often. Nothing was too expensive if it meant that the Malfoy family would, in some way, gain from it.

At this particular gathering, the festivities were held outside. It was a sunny day, something that everyone regarded as a fine time to be out and about showing off. Or at least, it was a fine time for the _children_ to be out. The ladies couldn't risk ruining their pretty pale faces and the men saw no point to being in the hot sun and talking while they could very comfortably do that inside.

And so it came to be that anyone under the age of seventeen was shoved outside and told to play nicely, despite the fact that most of them were teenagers and already betrothed to someone in the group. This made things a little awkward.

Andromeda, however, disposed of most of that awkwardness pretty quickly. She had managed to smuggle away a few bottles of firewhisky before she had been rounded up with the rest, and was offering a bottle around. The 'children' slowly got drunker and drunker as the day went on. Despite this being officially a party hosted by the Malfoys, they were enjoying themselves.

There was one person who refused to join in, who refused to bend to the pressure of his peers and adopt their loose morals. Regulus Black was young, idealistic, and his mother's favourite. While the group of teenagers was lying around on the lawn, laughing raucously, Regulus sat stiffly on the top step of Malfoy Manor.

Not participating didn't mean he couldn't watch them though. Curious, Regulus' eyes strained to see what the group were doing now. They were sitting in a circle, with one of the empty bottles in the middle. They seemed to have set up some kind of game.

He could see Sirius leaning forward, grabbing the bottle, and making so it would spin around. When it stopped, the top pointed at a dark-haired girl he recognised as Bellatrix. The group of people erupted in laughter, some of them falling over into the laps of others. Bellatrix herself just grinned, then puckered her lips and tapped on them with a finger.

Sirius leaned across the patch of grass separating them and crushed his lips against his cousin's. They kissed, and Regulus could see their mouths opening and closing, their tongues slithering in and out, their eyes closed. Out of no-where, Regulus felt a sudden stab of jealousy. When Sirius finally pulled away, he punched the air with a fist and said something Regulus couldn't hear. He looked triumphant.

It was absolutely disgusting. Regulus retched. He knew that Sirius liked kissing girls, but he never thought he would stoop so low as to have a go at Bellatrix. She was absolutely insane, and already engaged to be married to Rodolphus! And everyone knew she already had a thing with Andromeda; seeing Bellatrix kiss someone else couldn't have made the younger girl happy.

The fact that she was his cousin and that he shouldn't have done it because of _that_ didn't even cross his mind. To Regulus, family loyalty was everything. That was how he had been raised.

When he looked up again, his curiosity winning over his repulsion, he saw Sirius loping his way across the lawn, walking in his direction.

"Oy, Regulus!" he shouted. "My friends have a question they want me to ask you."

"What is it?" Regulus said wearily. With Sirius, he never knew what to expect.

"What do you have against me snogging Bellatrix?"

"It's not right."

"Oh, so you don't think cousins should be romantic with each other, eh? I'll have you know that incest is a long established pureblood tradition. If you don't like it then I guess you're not the obedient little—" Sirius started, sneering.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, that's not why," Regulus snapped.

"Really?" Sirius stepped closer to him, then crouched so that his face was on a level with Regulus'. He cocked his head. "What was so disgusting about it, then? Was it just because I'm your brother and you're immature, so _all_ kissing done by me will disgust you? I thought you'd know better than to think like that."

Regulus gulped. His nose was only and inch away from his brother's, and the night air seemed to be pooling around him, enveloping him in a hot blanket. Where was a breeze when you needed one? "I—I just don't like it when people get betrayed."

"'When people get betrayed?' What in Merlin's soggy underwear are you talking about?" Sirius seemed seriously confused. His brow creased, and he squinted into Regulus' eyes. "I think I might be seeing the first signs of the good ol' Black insanity creeping up on you." Quickly, he snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. When the other jumped a little in his seat, Sirius relaxed.

"It doesn't look like they've got you yet, Reg."

"Fuck, Sirius, there was no need for that!" Regulus growled. As soon as he realised what he had said, he clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide.

"Resorting to Muggle curses now, I see. Wonder where you learned that…" Sirius chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Oh, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't apologise, Reg, I don't mind. In fact, I think it's pretty hot," Sirius said, perfectly straight-faced. Regulus' worried expression changed to one of a mixture of fear and befuddlement. "But I'm getting off topic," Sirius continued. "Dammit Reg, stop distracting me. "

"What was I going to say…" momentarily, he seemed lost in thought, "Ah yes! Now I've got it," he grinned.

"So…it doesn't bother you that Bellatrix is my cousin, but I snog her anyway?" he asked, cautious.

"Not really. I've heard Mother saying that she might get you engaged to Narcissa, or to one of the Rosier girls who live in the Shetlands. Should it bother me?"

For a moment, Sirius looked at him with amazement sketched plainly on his face. A moment later though, that was gone, and his face had once again become blank. Now though, there was an added brightness in his eyes, and his breaths had gotten heavier.

He licked his lips. He was going have to be very careful about this.

"No…it shouldn't. There's nothing wrong with love, is there?" said Sirius. Regulus nodded his assent. Encouraged, the elder brother smoothed back his hair and continued. "And…I don't spend nearly enough time with you. I've been pretty bad towards you lately, haven't I? I shouldn't have gone with them and left you alone," he said, gesturing to the group of 'children', who had started a fire now that it was getting dark. They were no longer sitting in a circle, but had split into pairs and were now doing things to themselves that mesmerised Regulus. He couldn't see what they were doing very well, and he had the undeniable urge to walk closer and find out.

"You trust me, don't you Reg?" Sirius said, looking deep into the younger boy's eyes. As soon as the situation had gotten serious, he had sobered up with astonishing speed.

"Of course I do. You're my brother."

"Good, that's good. Listen, why don't we get away from here? Find a somewhere private where we can…talk."

Regulus nodded, and took Sirius by the hand. Sirius smiled briefly, and once he had done that, he couldn't help breaking into a grin. This was going wonderfully.

They walked off, Sirius frantically scanning the horizon for any convenient buildings. "Aha!" he exclaimed, spotting an old greenhouse. Clutching Regulus by the hand, he almost ran to it in his hurry to get his brother on his own.

The greenhouse was not particularly well-kept. It didn't look as if it was getting any regular maintenance, nor as if any especially useful plants were growing inside. He was surprised the Malfoys allowed it on their grounds, to be honest. He would have thought that stuck-up people like them would be very careful about the appearance they presented to the world.

He forced the door open, and it banged on one of the glass walls, breaking one of them. Ouch. Surely the Malfoys wouldn't mind if this greenhouse got just a _little_ more dilapidated.

Sirius walked through the door, avoiding the little bits of glass and pulling Regulus along behind him. He spied a corner mercifully free of mud and overflowing greenery, and marched towards it.

It was not a very large corner, but the there was enough space for the one of them to lie down, and really, that was enough. They would not be doing that yet, though, Sirius decided. There were still some things he needed to do to really convince his dear old Reg.

"So. Here we are," said Regulus nervously. "What else do you want to talk about?"

"You know how I said that we can all need a little extra love?" Sirius asked, moving closer to the object of his attention. Once again, he had moved so close that his and Regulus' noses were only an inch apart. Regulus was starting to question whether the person standing so close to him was completely sane. He seemed to have no concept of personal space, and the fact that his breath stank of alcohol wasn't helping. He didn't know where to look, so he settled at looking everywhere but Sirius' eyes. He really hoped that he wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do…

"Yes…"

"I don't feel I'm giving you nearly enough. We brothers should stick together. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"It's all right," Regulus said, trying to shuffle backwards without his brother noticing.

"No, it's not all right. If there's one thing I admire about the old families, and really, it is only one thing, because other than that they are completely and utterly despicable," Sirius took a deep breath, "it's that they stick together. They're loyal. And I'm afraid I betrayed your loyalty tonight. Let me make it up to you."

"Sirius, you don't have to, it's fine, really," Regulus said, giving a little laugh. "But thank you for talking to me like this. I'm sure, err, it won't happen again."

"Too right it won't," said Sirius, moving _even_ closer. The tips of the boy's noses were now touching, but despite his fear of what was going to happen next, Regulus noticed that Sirius had a small mole at the very back of his cheek, where his hair usually covered it. To say that this surprised him would be to make an understatement. He was shocked. He had thought that he knew what every inch of Sirius' body looking like; after all, he had dressed, slept, and sometimes even bathed with the boy almost since he could walk.

In his astonishment, he didn't notice the moment that Sirius moved his head even closer until it was too late. Sirius crushed his lips into Regulus', and for the first time, the younger boy tasted firewhisky. It burnt his tongue, but seemed to make the entire rest of his body come alive for the very first time.

Regulus pulled away, and stared at Sirius with new eyes. He was seeing this new, lewd and sexy creature for the very first time, and it was at that moment that his innocence was lost. He could no longer pretend not to see the covert glances couples in love gave each other, couldn't say he had never given himself up to pleasures of the flesh, couldn't say he hadn't had dirty thoughts concerning another person.

In that kiss, Sirius had lifted the smoke and mirrors. He had effectively seduced him, and Regulus hated him for it. Knowledge was a burden, and the knowledge that what you and others were doing was wrong more of one.

At the same time however, he couldn't help but love him more. Sirius had saved him from a life that might have been boring and unemotional if he had done nothing and let Regulus be married off like a good boy.

Suddenly, Regulus was overcome with conflicting feelings. He took a step back, reeling. Sirius saw his discomfort and quickly stepped in to prop him up, catching Regulus before he fell to the floor.

"Blimey, I didn't know I could do stuff like that," Sirius said, proud. "None of the girls I've had have ever reacted quite so violently. Maybe I've improved."

He stood him back up, but didn't let go of his shoulders until he was sure that Regulus was able to support himself.

"Feeling better?" he asked, grinning. Revealing himself to Regulus seemed to have cheered Sirius up a great deal.

"I—I—"

"Shh, it's better if you don't talk. You know what, why don't you lie down? I don't think you're in a fit state for what I'm about to do to you. At least, you shouldn't be standing up."

Regulus nodded and lay down on the stone floor of the greenhouse, feeling exceedingly awkward. He needed some time to work himself out of this confusion, but Sirius obviously wouldn't allow him to have that time now. All he could do was follow his instructions and hope he knew what he was doing.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. This was just too perfect. He didn't think he would ever get Regulus like this, even in his wildest dreams. This 'party' of the Malfoys was going _very_ well.

Sirius reached down to Regulus' crotch and hurriedly tried to sweep the layers of dress robes he was wearing aside. From his own robes, he knew that there was an opening if you just dug deep enough…

A few moments and many dead ends later, Sirius finally found it. "Aha!" he exclaimed, thinking privately that he wouldn't want to have to go to the bathroom urgently in these robes. He didn't understand why the pureblood families felt the need to make everything so fancy, honestly.

"Sirius!" Regulus gasped when Sirius found and grabbed hold of his bare cock. Purebloods didn't feel the need to wear underwear, a tragically Muggle invention.

"Shush, Reg. Don't you trust me?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm helping you. I want to make you happy, Reg. I want to make up for time I wasted with those drunks when I could have been spending it with you," Sirius whispered. Regulus' body had gone stiff, but as for his cock, that was still soft in his hand. It seemed that merely touching it would not be enough to turn him on.

Sirius started to pump his brother's cock with his hand, the way he always did it to himself. He would run his hand from the base all the way up to the tip, then rub the tip with his thumb. When he felt the blood pumping a little more quickly through the veins in the cock, Sirius moved his hand back down Regulus' shaft, gripping it tightly, feeling the rough skin of his cock throb against his own smoother hands.

Regulus couldn't help but moan. At first, he had felt as if Sirius had cheated him into this, that that what he was doing to him now was rape, but once Sirius had properly started getting into it and was pumping his cock faster and faster…well, it would have been a lie if Regulus had said he wasn't enjoying it immensely.

Sirius could see that it would take his brother a little longer than usual to find his release, and decided to help him along a little more. He collected some spit inside his mouth, swirled it around a little, then spat on Regulus' cock, moving his face closer to it to make sure that none of the spit was wasted.

Collecting the spit up in his palm, he continued to rub Regulus' cock, which was now getting larger, and starting to throb in a way that started to provoke an erection in Sirius too.

"Fuck, Regulus, how did you get to be so big? Last time I saw your cock it was still smaller than mine," he teased.

"I've—I've been drinking lots of milk," Regulus gasped between moans. He growled, cursing himself for the way he automatically responded to Sirius' actions exactly the way he wanted him to respond. _Fuck you, Sirius,_ he thought. _Fuck you for knowing exactly what the fuck to do to me to make me vulnerable._

As a Black, he wasn't supposed to be vulnerable. He thought Sirius might have respected that, might have at least _tried _to keep his dignity intact, but no, it seemed that his brother really was loyal to no-one. Fucking liar, telling him he just wanted to make him happy. This wasn't happiness. It was an amazing feeling, yes, but it was getting painful. Regulus wriggled as he felt his cock become tense, tenser than it had been before. He struggled to find a word for what he was feeling right now. _This was—_

For a moment, Regulus' mind went absolutely blank. He was drifting in a beautiful sea of nothingness, and nothing was important anymore. Was this death?

A second later he was wrenched back to Earth by a sensation better than he had ever experienced. His whole body gave a massive shudder, and the tension in his cock was finally released. Now, Regulus _really _couldn't help but groan. He forced his eyes open and looked down in the direction of his cock, thinking that this might all be Sirius' doing.

What he saw surprised him more than the kiss had. Really, this was also a little like the kiss. For one thing, Sirius' mouth was involved in both cases.

When Regulus had come, Sirius had stopped his ministrations and, still tightly holding his brother's cock, moved it so that the tip of it was pointing in his direction rather than at the ceiling of the greenhouse. When a hot spurt of come had shot out of it, he had caught it in his open mouth, expertly moving his head so that not a drop was wasted. He had swallowed all of it at once, moving his tongue all around the inside of his mouth so that it was clean once more.

"You liked that, Reg?" he growled, flipping his shoulder-length hair back so that it was out of his face. He didn't wait for an answer.

Sirius licked his lips, then descended on Regulus' cock again, but this time, with his mouth. He opened it as wide as he could, then lowered it down on Regulus' length as far as it would go. When he felt the tip activate his gag reflex, he stopped and started to bob his head up and down.

It wasn't one of the easier jobs he had ever done, given the size and thickness of the cock and of his actual emotional involvement in the night's events. It certainly wasn't as easy as blowing Lucius Malfoy, but he was always up for a challenge.

Feeling he could do better, Sirius sucked on the cock's tip for a while, preparing himself for what he would do next. Slowly, his lips started to journey downwards again, his tongue rubbing along the shaft all the while. When he got as far as his throat would allow, he relaxed and tried to gain control of it, tried to command it to remain still and fully allow his to satisfy Regulus.

When he thought he was ready, Sirius allowed his lips to start going down again. He felt Regulus' cock fill his entire mouth, and he couldn't see how it was possible that he put more of it in. _How do other people do it? _he thought. _Are their mouths just really, really big?_

The cock was starting to tickle the back of his throat, and Sirius thought he was winning against nature. _Take that, gag reflex! You're pretty useless if you can't stop this large and potentially deadly object going down my throat. I could die this way, you know._

Yep. He definitely was going crazy, just in case he thought the seduction of his own brother wasn't proof enough.

But Mother Nature seemed to have heard his words and was displeased to hear herself being insulted, for suddenly, Sirius could take it no more. He gagged, spitting the whole of Regulus' cock out and retching violently when he had let go of it with his hand as well.

Regulus, who had been giving little moans the whole time, propped himself up on his elbows and raised his head to look at Sirius.

"You all right?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm—I'm so sorry, Regulus," Sirius answered, a look of pain crossing his face. "I've never done that before. I should have practiced before trying it on you."

Regulus sighed, and then stood up awkwardly. He put his still-hard cock back beneath the many layers of robes, shaking them a little so that they were swept back in place.

"Don't worry about it. You can always try again, later," he grinned. Now that his brother had seen him bare and moaning, and that he had seen his brother doing everything to make him happy (watching him as he sucked him off proved to be _very_ effective at restoring equality to the state of both their dignities, at least in Regulus' head. In fact, he thought he was above Sirius now that the other had caused him more pleasure than he had gotten in return), he felt as if becoming his stiff, inhibited self was pointless. It was nice, allowing himself to be himself.

Sirius looked up, one hand on his throat, breathing deeply. "Oh…so you're willing to do this again?" he said, surprised.

"But of course. Wasn't that your intention, to make me your lover? Didn't you say you wanted some extra 'love'?"

"Yes. Merlin, Regulus, I didn't think you would actually agree. I thought I would have to 'convince' you some more."

"I'm not as difficult to please as you think I am. Like you, like our dear cousins, I'm bored."

"All right. Well, this is turning out a lot better than I thought," Sirius said. He stood up as well, then held out his hand to Regulus, grinning widely.

"Let's make it official. Agree to do this kind of thing at least three times a week, during all holidays?"

"Agreed. Maybe we can find some extra time to continue it while we're at Hogwarts too," replied Regulus, taking Sirius' hand and shaking it.

"Come on, I think the party will be breaking up soon. We'd better come back to the house before people start looking for us. You'd better clean yourself up too, there's dirt all over your pants."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "At least I don't still have an erection threatening the cleanliness of my dress robes."

"Don't you? I thought you were getting something."

"Naw, it went down after you started talking about people looking for us. I got the image of Mother, scowling and peering into bushes. It wasn't pretty."

Regulus grimaced in sympathy. He went across to the door and wrenched it open, a cool breeze hitting his face. It had gotten colder. Putting his hands in his robe pockets, he started to make his way across the long lawn back to the fire started by their cousins.

Sirius watched him, still inside the greenhouse. When a strong wind hit Regulus, he saw his brother's dress robes billow upwards, revealing the Seeker's strong legs. For a few moments, he observed his prominent muscles move as he walked. _Damn, when had he gotten this fit?_ Sirius shook his head. He really had neglected his brother awfully. It was time to make all that time up.

In spite of spending the day at a party hosted by a pair of purebloods, this evening had turned out quite well. Hell, if all parties were like this, he might learn to enjoy them.

Maybe there was some reason other than the obvious political one that his parents came over every time they got an invitation with the Malfoy name on it…

(O)

_To be continued…?_

_I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chap if there's enough interest. Really though, I find slash smut pretty difficult to write, so I'm going to need a LOT of ego-boosting (i.e. reviews)._


End file.
